User talk:Vegetamus
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Ryukou (talk) 20:54, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Custom Bakugan We at the Bakugan Wiki, would love to see more images of customized Bakugan. However, we have guidelines regarding posting images in the Custom Bakugan article. Namely: *Custom Repaints should only be for making the piece appear closer to the Canon material. *Absolutely No Fanfiction-based Edits or edits based on media outside of Bakugan (e.g. the Shuma Gorath custom of Tentaclear). This is a Canon Wiki, not a fanon one. We are regulating this to avoid picture spamming. *If you wish to post an image of a fanfictional repaint, please post it in your profile instead. *Real-life versions of media-exclusive Bakugan (Wow, we would totally love to see something like this!) *We don't need anymore modified G powers either. Please be guided accordingly. Thank you and have a nice day. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 19:09, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Naga...again?! Okay, that's it. I had enough with you doing things without Admin consensus and just plain ridiculous. You went as far as to undo a revision made by the first uploader just to insist your work. Can't you just put your image for a while in the Talk Page since it's related to the article itself after all and wait for the final decision from the guy in-charge (ie: Abce2) since I already alerted him about this Custom Bakugan issue?'' Otherwise, I might do measures that would be too drastic that you would certainly not like it.'' "Life, death; all things repeat this cycle of being born and being broken. If you know that everything is temporary, do not resist what you desire and then take it, appreciate it and in the end, destroy it as freely as you wish." 04:32, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Warning 1 Listen up. I absolutely do not care '''with whatsoever you call yourself '''in superficial and fanfictional means. I am one of the Admins of this Wiki and that means that I am one of the existing authorities within these walls. If you do not like our rules, then go and establish your own Wikia. Under no circumstance are you to remove any of the warnings given to you nor are you to usurp anyone in authority. Ryukou 17:37, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Second warning, please do not remove warnings from admins. Thank you, Abce2|''Talk '' 21:42, August 15, 2016 (UTC)